


Serviceman Drabble

by PrettyArbitrary



Series: Serviceman [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, M/M, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s shared his heats with a lot of men, but none of them have ever made him feel so…at home as Bill Murray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serviceman Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/gifts).



> Written for a Tumblr drabble from LapOtter. Figured I might as well add it to the collection. :)

John’s shared his heats with a lot of men, but none of them have ever made him feel so…at home as Bill Murray. Never mind that he’s a beta; gathered up in the big man’s arms, cradled against that broad chest as he shakes and whimpers on Bill’s cock, John feels so protected, so safe, so _loved._

Bill tilts John’s chin up to kiss him, on the lips, the jaw, each cheekbone, the bristly beginnings of each eyebrow, and then licks the tip his nose till John can’t help laughing.

"Ready, John?" Bill murmurs against his temple. At John’s nod, Bill hugs him close. As fingers work into him to supplement Bill’s knotless cock, John lets go, safely surrounded as he’s taken apart.


End file.
